What If
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: Wolf Boss has a wife and a pup of his own, Shen and the other wolves are alive and on the good side, Master Flying Rhino is alive, and there is some time traveling in the fic just so ya'll don't get confused. MAY CHANGE TO INCOMPLETE! UP FOR ADOPTION OR CAN BE CO-WRITTEN! NEED MY PERMISSION!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Boss, or Qiang, was waiting just outside the hospital door. His wife, Nuo, was giving birth to their pup. A few minutes later, the doctor said that he could go in.

When he entered the room, he saw his wife holding the little bundle that was their pup. He slowly walked over. Nuo looked up at him, and held the baby up for him to see. It was a tiny, female pup. When she opened her eyes, he noticed that she had inherited _his_ eyes, but a little more feminine. Her eyes were a beautiful maroon red color. She not only had his eyes, she had his everything other than her little face, that was the only thing that she had of her mother.

"She's so beautiful," Qiang breathed. Nuo held the girl out to him.

"Want to hold her?"

He gently took the pup into his arms, and the love he already felt for the child grew even larger. He held his paw out to the girl, and her smaller one took a hold of it.

"She likes you. I still haven't come up with a name yet, though," said the female wolf.

"I have," said Qiang, "Lihua. It means pretty and talented," He looked up at his wife to see if she agreed to the name.

"Lihua," she said, feeling the name roll off her tongue, "It's perfect," she said, her golden eyes sparkling.

One week later, when Nuo was allowed out of the hospital, the three wolves went to visit Shen and the others.

After everyone saw the pup, all the women cooed at how unbelievably adorable she was. One of the other pups, a male, came bouncing up to see the little girl. It was Juno.

Wolf Boss knelt down so that the child could see.

At the sight of Lihua, Juno tilted his head curiously to the side. It was so cute! His almost black eyes were widened and one of his ears was bent to the side.

He looked up at the older male. "She's cute, sir." Wolf Boss chuckled at the boy, "She really is, huh?"

That night, Wolf Boss didn't sleep. He was to busy looking admiringly at his sleeping daughter. Nuo finally convinced him to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(1 year later)

Little Lihua was running about the palace chasing house flies. She was doing her best to busy her excited self because, later that day, the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior were coming for a visit. She had never met them before.

Lihua had turned one about a month before. She was a playful little puppy. Her best friend was Juno, whom she slightly has a crush on but she's too young to know what that is. She also was a 'daddy's girl.'

"Lihua!"

The girl looked over her shoulder to see her father.

"They're here! Come on, they're waitin' to meet you!" shouted her father. The child smiled and bounded over and into her father's arms.

Po and the Five were talking to Shen when Wolf Boss and Lihua got there. When they noticed the wolfette with him, they excused themselves to go meet her.

"Well, hello little one. I'm guessing this is your's and Nuo's daughter?" said Viper.

"Yes, she is," said Qiang as he set his daughter on the ground. "Lihua, these are the animals I was telling you about. Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Master Shifu."

Just before they were all about to start talking to the girl, everyone was transported to the future/past, but they didn't know that quite yet.

"Where in the world are we?" asked Master Shifu.

"You're in what should be known to you the future of the past," said a voice. Everyone whirled around to see a little wolfette.

"Who're you?" asked Po warily.

"The name's Lihua. So ya'll don't get confused, you're in the time when my dad and Master Shen were evil. This is just to see what would be different had I been born during that time. I think you better come with me," said the girl as she heard her father's howl, signaling it was time for her and her friends' concert.

Lihua, two friends of hers that were girl wolves, Juno, and two other wolf boys were about to sing the song 'Trouble' by Pink! (BTW: the other girls' names are Lia and Ming, the other boys' names are Yang and Ma'o, which is pronounced _ma-o_).

Lihua started the song with the same attitude as it represented:cocky and just looking for action.

As the animals from the other time watched mainly Lihua sing and dance, they were stunned, especially Wolf Boss. She was just like he was back then, cocky and looking and ready for any kind of action. The dance moves is what really blew him away for a six year old female wolf. Then they broke out into another song. 'Say Hey' by Michael Franti. Once again, Lihua's dance moves blew everyone away. She shook her hips, kicked to the beat, and belly-danced to the music every now and then.

Then they saw the evil Wolf Boss walking up to the front of the crowd, and they saw Lihua show obvious nervousness. She knew she was going to get into big trouble for dancing the way she was. She couldn't just stop though, what she was doing were the dance moves for that concert. The concert was finished within an hour.

Evil Wolf Boss was fussing at his daughter a little too harshly for everyone else's liking.

"You _know_ you're not supposed to be dancing like _that_ to those type of songs!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. That's just what the leader of the group told me to do..." said Lihua looking down, her voice barely audible.

"Your punishment is that you are to stay inside for one month, and you are to help do whatever it is the adult wolves do if I tell you to do so. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Then Wolf Boss walked away. Lihua was about to walk the other way when she noticed the others.

"You okay?" asked Po, "We heard everything," he added knowing that she was wondering how much they had heard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"You're used to it?" exclaimed Nuo. The girl nodded. "Well, if you ask me, that was just a bit over the top, even for him."

"He's been that way ever since Mama died," said the child quietly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"She died? How?" asked Qiang.

"Battle with of the Wu sisters."

About a month later, Qiang noticed that six-year-old Lihua constantly reminded him of the song 'Hear Me' by Kelly Clarkson. (I know that's a romance song, but I think in this case it goes rather well with Wolf Boss and older Lihua. What do ya'll think?) She didn;t know what to do or how to act properly, and all she wanted was for her father to understand that and make it all better. Couldn't he see that her mother's death had a big impact on her too, not just him? All she wanted her father to do was listen to her and hear her.

Qiang told her to just tell Wolf Boss, but she was hesitant to do so, saying that she knew he wouldn't listen.

"Just give it a try. I'll bet he would listen. Go on, see what happens."

So she gave it a try.

She walked into the wolves' hangout and asked her father if she could talk to him. He got up and followed her to her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Wolf Boss gruffly. The girl hesitated for a moment, then began to speak.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about our...the relationship between us. Ever since Mama died you've been treating me different, Like I'm just a piece of dirt not worthy of your time and attention. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, even if Mama isn't with us. She is always in our hearts and memories. Please, Daddy. Can we start over?" The girl started crying toward the end of her speech.

Her father just stared wide-eyed at her. He didn't know his treatment had _that _much of an effect on her. He did what he did so that she nor he would let their emotions get in the way of certain things. Nuo died protecting her friends and family because she let her emotions take over. That's when Wolf Boss realized that everything he did was because of his emotions. He knelt down to be level with his daughter, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. Please forgive me. I _**do** _love you. I really do." He didn't realize he was even crying until Lihua hugged him back.

The next day, Wolf Boss told Shen that he was going to take a _whole month_ off to spend with his daughter.

They took a walk through the forest, played on the playground, played boardgames inside when it rained. The two became inseperable. When Wolf Boss went back to work, everyone noticed that he smiled a lot more and was kinder. One day, he noticed his daughter watching him through the window as if she wanted to be helping or just be in there to be with him. When she saw that she'd been caught, she disappeared. Wolf Boss chuckled.

After another month, everyone went back to their own time.


	3. Chapter 3

(4 years later)

Qiang was sitting on the grass watching his daughter run about chasing bugs. As he watched her he thought about how much she had grown in her five years of life.

By the age of three, Lihua was already training in Kung Fu. That was also when she got interested in singing. Her favorite type of music was country and gospel (if no one likes either of those, I'm sorry. Those just happen to be my favorite types of music too. Just go with it please). She was _supposed _to be rehersing for her concert that night. She was as hyper as any wolf puppy. He remembered how, when in the 'What If Past of the Future,' the other him and Lihua weren't as close as these two were. He hoped that that never happened to the two of them. The sound of Lihua's shriek pulled him out of his thoughts. He ran over to his crying daughter.

She was holding her little paw. He knelt down,"What happened, little lotus." (That's Wolf Boss's nickname for Lihua because her favorite flower is the lotus). "B-Bee stung me!" she cried. Her father took her paw and gently kissed it. He then set her in his lap. He remembered how he used to chase bees and didn't have any parents to call for because he had been abused by his parents. He was never going to let Lihua have no one to call for, someone would always be there to answer her call.

"Shh, it's okay. Papa's here." She stopped crying and looked at her father with teary eyes. "There, see? Feel better?" She nodded. "Papa, play with me. Please!" Lihua gave him her famouse puppy dog eyes (Ha! Get it?) and he couldn't resist. For the next hour the two playedhide and seek and tag.

"Lihua, Qiang, it's time to reherse1" called Nuo. Lihua raced back into the building.

An hour later, Lihua was singing Shania Twain's 'Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?'

_Whose bed have your boots been under _she started. The crowd went crazy.

Lihua can sound just like anybody she sings. Right now she sounds exactly like Shania Twain. She danced to the music, like she should for her age.

She ended the firs half with her and her friends singing 'Zero to Hero' from Hercules. Then ended the concert with 'Under Pressure' the Happy Feet 2 version.

Juno came up behind her backstage. He wrapped his arms around her waist when he startled her. She jumped and turned around to see her crush. She blushed.

"Hey, you did great tonight, Lihua," said the six year old boy. "H-Hi, Juno. Th-thanks." The five year old then realized that Juno's arms were still wrapped around her.

"Uh, Juno..." "Yeah?" She looked down, so did he, and then he blushed and let her go.

"Oh, s-sorry. Um, I-I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Lihua!" He scampered off. Lihua stood there for a few more seconds, then ran to her parents at their call. She hoped her father hadn't seen that. Oh, how wrong she was. He _had _seen it. Although he didn't like it very much, he couldn't help but think it was cute. He didn't like the though of his baby girl, his little lotus, growing up so fast. He looked at her. She was halfway up to his stomach in height, she had long and thick eyelashes, and beautiful maroon eyes, which she got from him. She had her mother's face and body structure: skinny but not too skinny and slightly tall for her age, but still small compared to the other wolf children.

Man, she was growing up so fast. Kind, gentle, loving, caring Qiang once again replaced tough Wolf Boss as he thought about his daughter.

That night, Lihua couldn't sleep. She kept having this nightmare where she came face to face with a mountain lion named Li. He had hurt her father bad and she could do nothing to help him. Her mother wasn't home, for she was on a trip to the Valley of Peace visiting with the others. Lihua woke up as Li was about to strike her with his sword.

She was breathing hard and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She heard ger door open and looked toward it expecting something to attack her once they saw her,

She only saw her father with a worried, curious expression on his face.

"Lotus, you okay?" he asked as he came over and sat on her bed. She explained the nightmare, and halfway though she started crying. By the end of it, Qiang was stroking her face gently.

"Aw, don't worry, Lihua. It was only a dream. Nothing will happen to us, I promise." He held his arms open for her. She threw herself into his opened arms and nuzzled into her father's neck. He rubbed her back soothingly as she held on to him as if he would disappear at any moment. That nightmare was a memory. That happened a year ago. It had traumatized Lihua to no end for six months straight. She even followed her father everywhere he went that she was allowed.

After an hour, Lihua had cried herself to sleep. Qiang laid her down and covered her up again. Then he went back to bed. His nightmare was of his daughter and Juno getting married.


	4. Chapter 4

At the age of fourteen, Lihua finally realized that she really was in love with Juno. Although she wanted to tell him, she felt like he didn't feel the same way; he never showed any signs of otherwise. How wrong she was.

Juno would sometimes watch her train or dance or sing from behind a tree. He had come to admire her, love her. She had grown beautifully. She had a curvier body, longer eye lashes, and her maroon eyes seemed a brighter shade of red each day. She was beautiful.

Juno soon found himself in front of Lihua.

"Oh, hey Juno. What's up?" asked the young wolfette.

"Um, I-I gotta tell you somethin'," stuttered the fifteen year old wolf.

"Well what is it?"

"I...I l-love you, Lihua. Ihave for...a long time."

Lihua couldn't believe what she just heard. Juno loved her! He did! He really did! She smiled broadly.

"I've been in love with you for a long time too."

"You have?" She nodded, and he smiled back at her.

Now there was a comfortable silence between the two as they stared at eachother. Slowly, Juno leaned in, as did Lihua. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. The two wrapped their arms around eachother. When they broke the kiss, they looked into eachother's eyes.

Lihua's father's howl was heard in the distance letting them know she had to get home.

Juno could see that Lihua didn't want to go home yet. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. She smiled and nodded at him. "Bye." With that the young wolfette ran home with a smile on her face.

When she stepped in the house and closed the door, she leaned up against it. Her father noticed a small smile on her lips and a certain glint in her eyes that he couldn't quite name.

"What's up?" Lihua snapped out of her gaze with a "Huh? Oh, u-uh, nothing." She tried to get to her room but her father stopped her.

"No, no, no, no, young lady. What happened?"

Lihua knew her father would have a fit, but she couldn't lie to him.

"I-I had my first kiss with Juno just now..."

And out came the overprotective father.

"WHAT? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE YOUR FIRST KISS! YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Tears filled Lihua's eyes at her father's words. She was in total shock at what her father just said. How could he say that? Juno had been her best friend ever since she was born. She started shaking as her father came to her and grabbed her arms fiercely.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He shook her.

"Y-Yes! I do! Please, don't hurt me, Daddy!" she begged, crounching low out of her father's grasp.

Qiang looked down at his crying, shaking daughter. She was afraid he would hit her.

_'Oh no, what have I done?' _he thought as he knelt down to her level.

Seeing her like this reminded him of how _his_ parents treated him as a pup. He noticed that he just gave his daughter the smalledt glimpse of hoe he was treated back then.

"Lihua, sweetheart?" She peered up at him with scared, tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just..." he trailed off.

"You just what?" she asked timidly.

"I just don't like the fact that you're growing up. You grew up too fast. I mean, you've already had your first kiss. I really am sorry I scared you. I was just so shocked. Please forgive me?"

"I do. I love you, Daddy. C-Can I still see Juno?"

"Yes."

Not a month later, Lihua was running home, away from Juno.

_She had made him mad. She showed up late, really late, to where they were supposed to meet. He had been so worried, that was why he was mad._

_When he asked her where she was, she had said she was with some of her friends and she lost track of time._

_He said something back and she snapped back at him, which earned her a slap across the face. _

_She looked at him shocked, then ran to where she knew her father would be. _

_Juno tried calling after her, but it was no use._

She ended her concert that night with the song 'Hear Me' by Kelly Clarkson.

Juno knew the words were for him. The words hit him like a million tons of bricks. She went straight home afterward. She didn't even talk to him.

That night, Lihua laid on her father's lap crying her eyes out as he stroked her head comfortingly.

"It'll be alright, baby girl. Maybe it was like that day I blew up at you when you told me you had you're first kiss," Qiang said, already knowing that that was really why Juno did what he did. Did he excuse the fact that Juno did slap his daughter? Absolutely not! But he knew why the boy did. However, if this turned out well, he was going to have a talk with him.

Lihua thought about what her father just said. That did make sense. She had seen the fear in his eyes, and the relief yet the urgency and worry in his voice. She then knew her father was right. She sat up and hugged her father.

"You're right, Daddy." Qiang smiled and carried his daughter to her bedroom, where she immediately went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later

Lihua, now twenty-four, is happily married to Juno and has two pups:a boy and a girl. The girl's name is Ting; the boy's name is Xiang. They are twins and they look exactly like their mother.

Her father, at first, didn't want Lihua to marry Juno, but he eventually came around when his grandpups were born.

Lihua's mother was overjoyed to be a grandma wolf.

Life couldn't be better for Lihua and her family.

**A/N:Sorry it's short. it's the last chapter and I couldn't come up with a better ending. also im working on a little house on the prairie fanfiction about willie and rachel mostly.**


End file.
